Valentine
by HandwrittenStories
Summary: Germany has only a few days to organize something for Valentine's day! Too bad he's never had a romantic thought in his head. Hopefully France can help him think of something special before it's too late. Special thanks to SavageValentine who helped me edit this!


It should have been simple for Germany to come up with something for Valentine's Day considering the fact that he was among the most organized of all the nations. With twelve days, ten hours and forty two minutes prior to the holiday he should have formulated a plan of action.

But instead he stared dumbly at the calendar until he remembered that he had to reorganize the informational books on his shelf.

That simple organization break somehow managed to stretch into a shameful eight day span of excuses until Germany was standing in front of the calendar again. He forced himself to stop for a moment and think. His finger began to tap against his elbow as the seconds slipped away. Finally Germany was sighing in defeat.

He needed help.

"I'm still not sure I entirely understand exactly what the problem is." France said. "Or I guess, I'm wondering why you need my help? I thought you were the one who could plan his way through anything."

"But that was war and meetings and international relations. I've never done anything like this before." Germany admitted.

"But isn't this a form of international relations, too?" France chuckled, his perverted mind undoubtedly creating all sorts of dirty thoughts.

"It isn't like that." Germany stared at his feet.

"Ah sorry, I had a daydream. What was it you were saying?"

Germany frowned. "How can I do something romantic for Valentine's day?"

"You could do something like Austria did around New Year's. Belarus was nearly in tears after he was finished. Don't you remember?"

Austria's performance wouldn't be forgotten by anyone. The symphony he composed left even the boisterous America silent. It had been truly spectacular.

"I'd rather not do anything quite so…" Germany paused, thinking. "Over the top."

France chuckled again. "I would never think of you as the type to stray from a challenge. Though maybe that is a bit extreme in your case." He sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. "England seems to win Japan over with simple gifts if I remember correctly."

"He does." Germany said. A card could be nice enough.

"I'm wrong again aren't I?" France sighed. "You want to do something special, don't you?"

"I-if it's possible. I don't usually do anything romantic per se."

"Why don't you tell me a little more about what exactly you love about this person? I'm sure I can help you think of something."

"Well…"

How could he explain what he felt? It was too vast for him to understand himself sometimes. Affection was so removed from the organized lines of military strategies and keeping his boss happy. His cheeks reddened as the moments passed by in silence. France waited patiently, vainly covering the smile on his face with his hand.

"Germany, I'm sorry to rush you, but maybe if you just tell me who the girl is I could be a better help."

"I-it's not a woman." He said, growing more embarrassed by the second.

"Oh? Anyone I would know?" France teased.

"Yes."

France blinked, a wide grin lit up his face. "Tell me."

"It's…um, it's…" The name came out in a hiss of air.

"I can't quite hear you. Who?"

Germany repeated himself, now a rather deep shade of crimson.

"I should have known," France said.

"So you'll help me?" Germany asked, a spark of hope springing up in his chest.

"But of course. It will have to be something completely amazing."

It took them an entire day to find everything they needed. Another day was spent bargaining and pleading with the other nations to help them. They deals and appealed to better natures until they finally had enough people to carry out the numerous tasks. Yet another day had been spent making sure that everything was absolutely perfect for what they had planned.

They were ready. Germany was nervous the entire morning, imagining everything going wrong. What if he had miscalculated? What if he didn't like the gift? He could hardly stand still as France assured him for everything would be fine. Germany paced the meeting hall, praying that the worst would be over soon.

At nine fifteen the man they had all been waiting for arrived.

Germany gave a nod to Japan who walked up with a pacific dogwood branch, the flower that represented British Colombia.

Finland and Sweden were next, with a western red lily from Saskatchewan.

Hungary with a prairie crocus from Manitoba.

Liechtenstein timidly left Switzerland's side with a blue flag iris from Quebec.

Russia had a purple violet from New Brunswick.

Italy carefully slipped the lady's slipper from Prince Edward Island into the growing bouquet while Romano grumbled something about being too much of a man to carry flowers around.

Ukraine and Belarus were next, each with a pitcher plant that represented both Labrador and Newfoundland.

Spain grinned like an idiot as he handed over the fireweed from Yukon.

Cuba handed him a purple saxifraga from Nunavut.

Prussia, for once in his respectfully quiet, handed over the mountain avens from the northwest.

America with the mayflower he had insisted on bringing from Nova Scotia.

England and a white trillium from Ontario.

France came with a wild rose from Alberta, and leaned over to kiss his younger brother on both cheeks.

"Now I think there's someone who has been dying for your attention all day." He stepped away to reveal a red-faced Germany, holding the final part to complete the bunch.

Silently Germany handed Canada the maple leaf. It burned a beautiful red against the other flowers.

"I know it's not much. But I tried my best to think of something original."

"I love it," Canada said, pressing the flowers against his chest. He looked up at Germany, a shy smile on his face.

"Canada," Germany took a breath to steady himself. "I know that we haven't been together that long, but I am truly in love with you. Every day since we've met has been the happiest one of my life, I can't help but smile whenever I see you. I love everything about you, and I love being with you. You are my greatest treasure, and I only want to cherish you for the rest of my life. I love you, and I hope you feel the same."

Canada's cheeks turned a light pink and his smile grew ever wider, making the other's heart skip a beat. "G-Germany, I love you, too. Thank you so much for this."

Their eyes met, and the blue-violet of Canada's iris took the taller nation's breath away. Without even stopping to think about what he was doing, Germany stepped closer to Canada and slid an arm around his waist. Automatically Canada wrapped an arm around the other's broad shoulders and leaned closer, bringing their lips closer and closer together until-

They were kissing in front of the entire world conference, letting the chorus of voices fade away into silence.


End file.
